My One and Only
by Kat Neko983
Summary: This is a elsword x eve x raven x Chung battle sorry other fans. The boys are fighting over eve who will she choose elsword...raven...maybe chung...school and love is complicated. Can she go through with all of this and i forgot to put Eve's age she's 13
1. Chapter 1

**Kat:** **ok I'm new at this so please be nice, anyways this is a Elsword x Eve x Raven x Chung battle**

**Rena and Aisha:what about us?**

**Kat: um...I dunno Rena's gonna be the flirt and Aisha your Eve's best friend...sorry**

**Aisha and Rena: hmf...**

**Elsword and Chung:*kicks Raven***

**Raven: ow why are you guys kicking me?**

**Elsword and Chung: because-**

**Kat: *covers Elsword and Chung's mouth* shut it or you will spoil it XP**

**Elsword and Chung: FINE! *cries in emo corner***

**Eve: anyways lets start**

**Classes**

**Elsword: rune slayer-14**

**Aisha: dimension witch-15**

**Rena: night watcher-15**

**Raven: reckless fist-15**

**Eve: code battle seraph**

**Chung: tactical trooper-14**

**A Strange Day**

Long silvery hair, ivory skin, cute, blue marks under those beautiful, golden eyes, the name the delicate doll was Eve. The delicate and quiet Eve, 'the silver beauty' as some people call her. She would be the perfect role model for she was a champion at athletics and she was very intelligent, but the only problem was that she was never open and would hide her emotions under that little poker face of hers and stay quiet. The only friends she had would be Aisha, a girl with a quick temper, purple hair and purple eyes. Anyways Eve woke up to a bright and beautiful morning?

**Eve's** Pov

I yawned so loudly. "Another day of school." I sighed and got out of my warm bed and got ready for school. I walked to school from my dorms, friend, Aisha, greeted me.

Aisha: "HI EVE!"

Eve: "morning"

We were talking our way to class. I sat next to the window and Aisha was next to me too. In front of me was the most popular boy in school, Raven, and it was obvious Aisha was falling for him. Next to him was the annoying red head, Elsword, and next to him was the little prince ,Chung. And yet their popular too.'I don't get it what's so good about them. Their just ordinary people. Elsword had red hair and was good at sport and Chung had pikachu ears,' I sighed 'why do I even bother.' And Rena, the flirt, was on the other side of the room.

**Raven's Pov**

'Another boring day of school...OH NO I forgot to study foBethesda test today...wait no I did, with Elsword and Chung.' I sighed. I facepalmed myself. Anyways I got ready for school. On my way I saw Eve. I couldn't help but stare at her. She's beautiful in everyway. I blushed just thinking about her? DAMNIT...fine I might have a slight crush on Eve...FINE a big one, happy. Now I was in class still blushing. I turned around to look at her then back to my table, but my face was redder. My friends Elsword and Chung stared at me.

Chung:"you ok Raven?"

Elsword:"ya your face is red"

Raven:"d-don't worry guys"

**Elsword's Pov**

I glanced at what Raven was staring at. My eyes grew wide. He was looking at Eve. _My _Eve. 'It can't be true can it, Raven had a crush on my little Eve. I just can't stand that,' I gritted my teeth.

Elsword:"ok Raven," I had a dark aurora around me. Then Miss Stella walked in.

Stell:"SILENCE! Did you all study for the test?"

**(Time skip to lunch...meh I'm to lazy to do the classes, use your imagination XD)**

I met Eve outside of class. She was outside talking to Aisha. Well Aisha was talking to her. I approached her.

Elsword:"hey um...Eve you wanna eat with me?" My heart started beating against my chest.

Aisha:"she's eating with me elbaka"

Eve:"Aisha its ok Aisha and Elsword why would you want to eat with someone like me?"

Elsword:"dunno but are you gonna eat with me still?"

Eve:"fine...but just this once and I will eat with you tomorrow Aisha k?

Aisha:"fine but no funny business Elsword of you dare to lay one finger on her I will murder you in your dreams"

I gulped..."d-d-don't worry she will be back, so c'mon Eve," I took her by her wrist. So delicate yet so soft. We sat down at our table. "um...Eve c-c-c-can you, I-I-I mean w-w-will you go...WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!?" I was blushing wildly and I turned around to hide my embarrassment.

Eve:"EH!?"

Elsword:"so?"

Eve:"why should I?"

Elsword:"dunno but will you please"

Eve:"fine..."

A sigh escaped her soft lips.

**Raven's Pov(After School)**

'Todays the day...I'm finally gonna ask her.' I looked around and finally spotted her. 'There she is!' I ran up to her. "Hey, um, Eve you wanna go out with me?"

Eve:"um why?"

Raven:"just cause"

Eve:"no"

Raven:"pwease," I did my famous puppy eyes trying to irritate her. I leaned in close to her face and she started to blush. She put her hand on my face and pushed me back.

Eve:"f-fine when?"

Raven:"tommorow?"

Eve:"I have one with Elsword tommorow"

Raven:"WHAT!?"

She gave me her famous glare."Problem?"

Raven:"uh...no how about the day after then?

Eve:"fine"

I returned to my dorms as a satisfied man.

**Chung's Pov**

I saw Raven walk away from my little nasod with a smile on his face. 'Hmmmm what was he doing with my princess," I walked over to her.

Chung:"hey Eve um will you go out with me please"

Eve:"WHA!?"

Chung:"so whats your answer" I started blushing abit.

Eve:"fine"

Chung:"Saturday meet me at the park at 12:00pm"

Eve:"fine"

I walked away with a smirk on my face.

**Eve's Pov**

Today is one strange day...

**End~**

**Kat: I did it on the iPad so it's bad...ish and this is my first so it sucked**

**Eve: I have a triple date...whos first and I seem like a real softy**

**Elsword, Chung and Raven: MINE!*death glare each other***

**Aisha and Rena: what about us**

**Kat: you will come eventually...**

**Aisha and Rena: bu-**

**Kat: find out on chap 2 and please give me ideas and inspiration. Cya and please review**


	2. First Date

**Kat: whats up**

**Everyone:...**

**Kat:what**

**Eve: raven and chung are angry that elsword's date is first**

**Raven and Chung: *stranggling Elsword***

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Kat: um ok lets start**

**First Date**

**Elsword's Pov**

"So um Eve where do you want to go?"

"How about the amusement park?"

"Sure" We drove to the amusement park it was awesome. There was a ferris wheel. Stands full of merchindise. 'hmm~ I wonder.'"Eve wait here for a sec"

"?...sure" I ran to the best stand and found a beautiful bracelet. It had beautiful markings on it. It was golden and small french pennies on it. 'Eve is gonna love this and after this date we will finally be together and no more Raven and Chung trying to win her heart' I had a devilish smile. I bought the beautiful thing and ran back to Eve.

"Hey Eve. Close your eyes and put your hands out."

"Ok?"she closed those magnificent eyes of her's and stuck her hands out. I put the bracelet in her hands. I was smiling so happily and i couldn't stay still. I kept on jumping.

" You can open your eyes Eve" she opened her eyes and they grew wide.

"Oh Elsword you shouldn't have"

"Its ok beautiful"She blushed 'just the reaction I was hoping for' Then suddenly I felt something soft on my cheek. I gulped and my face blended in with my hair.

"Thank you Elsword"

"N-n-n-no problem E-e-eve" I gave her a weak smile.

**Chung's Pov**

I saw her. She kissed him on the cheek.I gritted my teeth and I had a dark aurora around me ' Elsword back off she's mine another finger on her and your dead.' He touched her. I did what every man would do (*cough* chungsnotaman *cough*) I stood up and started walking towards my preciouse Eve and the expired strawberry(meh couldn't think of any thing) " Hey Elsword can I talk to you for a sec" I had a REALLY dark aurora round me.

"CHUNG!?" thay both said in unison

"Um sure Chung, wait here Eve"

**Raven's Pov**

'This is my chance Chung and Elsword was leaving and Eve was left' I walked up to her and embraced her from behind."!" she turned around to see my face. She was about to slap me but I, the sexy Raven thats gonna steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world, caught her wirst and pulled her in for another hug. But I still had a dark aurora for what Elsword did. "RAVEN!? Your here too."

"Yep...so wheres Elsword the *cough* girlfriendstealer *cough* one thats on a date with you."

"He's talking with Chung" her voice was smoothe and clear. I started staring at her and then- SLAP

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh...oh um sorry Eve so you wanna go to the ferris wheel with me to see the fireworks" she gave me a simple nod. 'My chance to get kissed the guys are gonna be so jealous when they see that me and Eve are a couple now. Hmm~or should I kiss her my self...*daydream pins Eve to a wall and kisses her* naa she would kiss me.' We got in the carage for the ferris wheel. As we got higher i felt something hugging me on my arm. I turned around to see Eve hugging my arm. I blushed. Crap. She looked this way and stopped hugging me.

"I'm so sorry I dont know what came over me"

" Its fine dont worry bout it" Eve was on the edge of the chair staying as far away from me. I grinned. I got closer to Eve i leaned in. Our lips millammeters a part. 'Eve~' Suddenly the carage shook and I fell back. 'what the i was sooo close damnit.'I found Eve on the floor. "EVE!" I helped her up " are you ok your not hurt are you!?"

"N-no I'm fine." I gave of a sigh of releif. BOOM the fireworks started. Eve's eyes grew wide concintrating on the fireworks. "So beautiful"

I chuckled abit "Just like you Eve" she blushed. ' blush-check kiss-try again' I leaned in again our lips were so close until the ferris wheel started moving again.'AWW CMON GIVE ME A BREAK WILL YA' We finally arrived at the bottem.

" Well I better get home thank you Raven " She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I put my hand on my cheek. My heart started beating. Kiss on the cheek-check kiss on the lips-tommorow on our date. I smiled and went back to my dorms its a good thing the dorms arnt that far.

**Eve's Pov**

'hmm~ Raven...huh' I walked towards my dorm.'Today was fun i can't wait for tommorow...Raven~

**End~**

**Kat: happy Kiyo? sheesh and good job**

**Everyone: ?**

**Kat: dont worry bout it**

**Elsword: *hugging Eve***

**Raven and Chung: get off her elbaka!**

**Elsword: *hugs Eve tighter and kiss her cheek***

**Eve: *blushes***

**Raven and Chung: HOW DARE YOU!**

**Aisha: GET OF MY EVE I LOVE HER TOO YA KNOW**

**Everyone:...**

**Aisha: what cant this be a yuri too**

**Kat:no**

**Raven, Chung and Elsword: WE DONT NEED ANOTHER RIVAL SO BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!**

**Aisha: *takes Eve from Elsword and hugs her***

**Eve: *blush***

**Kat:uh...lets just finish thi-**

**Rena and Aisha: we werent in the story **

**Kat: no Aisha you will be in the next one if you want your yuri and Rena your gonna be in the next one too**

**Rena and Aisha: fine**

**Kat:*sigh* thats all folks and I coped the heart of the most beautiful girl in the world from awesomeness02 and plz reveiw cya~**


	3. Aurthors Note

**Kat: im gonna postpone this and stop writing for now.**

**Everyone: WHAT BUT BUT WHY**

**Kat: cause i want to and i will write chapter 3 if i have time so good bye**

**Everyone: no no n-**

**Lost connection**


	4. Second Date

**Everyone: whaz up!?**

**Kat: HEY! Thats my line! **

**Everyone: so ur not postponing this?**

**Kat: nope~**

**Raven: Eve is so cuddly *hugs Eve***

**Elsword and Chung: GET OFF HER YOU UGLY BASTARD**

**Raven: HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BASTARD**

**Elsword and Chung: you, you baka**

**Raven: *twitch* you wanna fight**

**Elsword: ok bring it on**

**Chung: c'mon sissy, winner gets the silver maiden**

**Elsword and Raven: DEAL**

**Boys: *start having a sissy fight***

**Girls: *sweatdrop* **

**Kat: and I thought Aisha was a sissy**

**Aisha: SAY WHAT!?**

**Kat: *holds up muffin granade* wait how did I get this sorry Chi anyways *glares at Aisha holding the granade* you are to never argue with me**

**Aisha: o-o-ok your highness**

**Kat: *pats Aisha's head***

**Girls except Kat and Aisha: *sweatdrop***

**Kat: ahahahaha lets start**

**Second Date**

**Eve's Pov**

I awoke from my slumber by a beam of sunlight. "Another day, another date. Raven~ I wonder whats in store today~" I giggled and got out of bed and got ready for school. Downstairs at the dining table was Rena. 'Yes today was Rena's day to cook.' I some how became friends with Rena.

**Flash Back~**

"E-e-eve do you um WANTTOBEMYFRIEND?!"

"Sure bu-" To late Rena already ran off to her dorm. 'That was strange.'

**End of Flash Back~**

I sat in my seat I guess me and Rena are the only one here.

"M-m-morning Eve" She started blushing which was really strange.

"Morning Rena" She came over to me and gave me breakfast.

"Hope you like it"

"Are you serious I don't like it..." She gave me a sad and shocked look. "I love it, your cooking is as heavenly as always Rena" she started blushing wildly. I gave her a confused look. She just shook her head meaning don't worry and thank you. I gave her a soft smile. I started eating. As I said, heavenly as always. I finshed rather quickly and left for class. On my way I heard...strangling? I saw a bit of blonde and a bit of black and white. 'Ah Chung must be strangling Raven' Elsword was sitting on the side depressed and a gloomy aurora was sorrounding him. He saw me and ran towards me.

"EVE! I'm so sorry about yesterday I came back but you were gone" I sighed.

"Raven took me to the ferris wheel to see the fireworks" Elsword twitched a couple of time and yelled.

"CHUNG RAVEN DID TAKE EVE!" I heard more strangling and Elsword ran back to a small desk and came back to me. "I hope you can forgive me Eve." He handed me a banquet of white roses tighed in silver ribbon. It was beautiful.

"Elsword you shouldn't have no I can't accept this."

"Have it I bought it especially for you and only you." I blushed, he kissed me on the cheek. Heat raised to my face and my heart skipped a few beats. 'Could it be I love Elsword?'

"Thank you Elsword" and with that I ran to class. I was surprised that I was the first one. I started finishing the papers the headmaster gave me. After all I was the smartest girl in the school. 'The school reps are being choosen today huh. I wonder who its gonna be this year. Last year it was me and Elsword, and the year before was me and Chung.' Its pretty obvious that its gonna be me and Raven this year. I sighed. And started doing the papers again.

**Rena's Pov**

'OMFG, Eve loves my cooking. KYA. And the way she smiled at me its so fucking smexy and kawaii!' I want to kiss her. She is so fucking cute(if you dont like the swearing tell me on the reveiw I'm swearing cause I felt like it) 'calm down Rena' I sighed. I started cooking for the others. I started humming and Aisha came down got the food and ran to class.

"?"

**Aisha's Pov**

I finally finished my secret admirer letter for Raven. I hope he will like it. I blushed and kissed the fairly made envolope. I placed it in his room and ran down stairs, took Rena's heavenly cooking and left for class. 'Raven~ so perfect in every way. Why don't you notice me. You always look at Eve. I am going to accept this fate. You and Eve are meant for each other.' I sat in my seat next to Eve. "Eve do you like Raven" she started blushing.

"Maybe" Raven was evesdropping on us.

"EVE YOU L-LIKE ME" he was jumping with joy.

"WHAT" he leaned in and kissed Eve. But Elsword put his hand in the way.

"Ahahah Raven I need to talk to you" he had a dark aurora around him.

"tsk fine" he leaned in to Eve's ear and said "lets finish this at our date." and with that he nipped her ear and left. Eve was left blushing and twitching. I was about to cry. But I need to move on from Raven now and find someone else to love and who loves me back but I will keep on trying to get Raven.

**Raven's Pov**

'Eve likes me?' I started blushing. I got up and looked at Eve while blushing. "EVE YOU L-LIKE ME"

"WHAT" I was so happy I leaned in close to her lips. Moments away from kissing her sweet soft lips. My heart started beating against my chest. Heat was raising to my face. 'Eve I like you too, no I love you Eve and I want you' the kiss was interrupted by a hand. And it was attatched to the deadly kiss interrupting beast.

"Ahahaha Raven I need to talk to you"

"tsk fine" I leaned close to Eve's ear. "Lets finish this at our date." I nipped her ear. 'Oh Eve I love you. I want you. I need you. My heart sings for you.'(that dosn't sound right either) I walked over to Elsword. "What is it Elsword?"

"tsk I want you to stay away from my Eve"

"Since when was she your Eve"

"Ever since I laid my hot eyes on her"

"Well I got news for you buddy she's mine and you better not screw up my date" and with that I left with a victory smirk.

**(After class)**

I knocked on Eve's dorm. "Eve are you done."

"W-wait a second Raven"

"Ok" her voice is so heavenly. More heavenly then Rena's cooking. But I wonder who the letter was from.

**Flash Back**

Dear My lovely Raven

Your perfect in everyway. But you never notice me only my best friend. If you truely love her kiss her on your date or I will take Eve away from yu and you will finally be mine. xoxo love sincerely your secret admirer (I know it sucks Q~Q)

**Flash Back Ends**

I twitched. 'I must kiss her today.' Maybe I should were better on a date. I was wearing my usual clothes (what RF wears) And finally my princess was revealed. My jaw literally dropped. But I turned around to see Chung and Elsword looking from their dorm rooms. And is that...drool? Those idiots. I twitched.

"So...um how do I look." She opened the door. And there appered was a beautiful girl. 'She's perfect in that dress, her hair perfect and silky as always, OH and her beautiful ember eyes. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do I look weird"

"WHAT no no y-y-you lo- I can't even describe how you look cause your so beautiful." She blushed. My eyes widen again. She's so cute. "So where do you want to go my flower."

"How about we explore the town."

"Sure" I replied happily. We walked to Elder Village. Beautiful. "Lets go into the Item Mall"

"Ok" We stepped in and once we stepped in Eve was staring at a certain shop. 'I should get her something from there.'

"Eve you want to go there"

"Uh yes please" She's acting so shy it's adorable. We stood inside the place, it was filled with cute stuff, flowers and bracelets. But Eve was looking at some particular animes. A white rabbit and a blac rhino. I bet she wants it I better get for her then but first-

"Hey Eve where did you get that bracelet"

"Oh this pretty little thing I got it from Elsword yesterday, isn't it beautiful."

I twitched "It sure is" 'Elsword you bastard' But I just went in the shop got the cute toys and gave it to her.

"Hey Raven you have the black one and I will have the white hows that"

"Sure" I gave her a cheerful smile. 'OMFG EVE JUST GAVE ME HER TOY I BOUGHT HER' SUDDENLY(I said that in a heroic tone)I turned around to see who was screaming my name. 'HOLY CRAP ITS ELSWORD'

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEE EEENNNNNNNN!" he picked me up and left...WITH ME ON HIS BACK TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY-BRIDE-TO-BE. 'NOOOOO'

**Chung's Pov**

'Yes finally Eve is on her own' I came out of hiding once Raven and Elsword were out of site. "Chung fancy seeing you again"

"Uhh ya, hey Eve do you want to go to the beach oh and by the way where's Raven"

"Sure and Raven somehow got kidnapped by Elsword"

"Oh ok c'mon lets go" I grabbed her delicate hands and went to the beach. I told Eve to look at the sunset. Her eyes widened.

"So beautiful." Her eyes widened and they shined in the sunlight. Her hair was flowing in the wind and to top it of sakura was falling from the tree above. My eyes widened and my face was full on red. I turned around and saw Elsword and Raven staring at my maiden and blushing like me. Then I asked her.

"Hey Eve whats in the bag."

" Oh Raven got me this." She embraced it like it was her own child. I can see it me and Eve getting married and getting beautiful children. Suddenly she put her head on my shoulder. I started blushing again. She fell asleep and so did I.

**Raven's Pov**

I told Elsword to go back to his dorm. He finally left me. And now my plan to go in action. I got up and got Chung. I tied him to a tree stump in the middle of the forest. I went back to Eve, I got into Chungs's position and slept with Eve on my shoulders.

**When they woke up 8:00pm**

We finally woke up. Well I did Eve was still sleeping on my shoulders. I kissed her. Her lips so tender. So sweet. But I took advantage as my tongue entered her mouth. My tongue danced with hers. My kiss finally broke with a string of saliva in the middle 'today is the best day ever' I picked Eve up bridal style and went for my dorm. I put her on my bed and I slept next to her. I hugged her tight and went to dream landa with my precious Eve.

**End~**

**Kat: wow longest chap ever well it got deleted a few times so I had to rewrite it**

**Boys: *having sissy fight**

**Kat: their still at it?**

**Girls except Kat: yep**

**Kat: well I'm just gonna end this sionara wait did I spell it write**


	5. Third Date

**Kat: WHAZ UP!**

**Everyone: -.-**

**Kat: meh anyways I want to sa-**

**Aisha: why WHY!?**

**Everyone but Aisha: ?**

**Aisha: Eve was suppose to be mine but NO you had to make Eve Rena, Raven, Elsword and Chungs's and I'm stuck with Raven.**

**Raven: *in bed with Eve* Eve~**

**Elsword, Chung and Rena *twitch twitch***

**Kat: um anyways I just want say thank you to Code for helping me with the chapters. So let's just begin**

**Third Date**

**Raven's Pov**

I woke up and in front of me was Eve. WHAT I SLEPT WITH EVE!? But then I felt something squishy on my hand. I looked down my face turned red, my heart started beating because my hand was on E-e-e-e-Eve's BREAST!? I was about to faint until my sleeping beauty fluttered her eyes open. Her magnificent eyes grew 'crap' I took my hand off and fell from the bed. "Eve it's not what you thi-" too late she already slapped me but her face was burning red it's cute. I started rubbing my cheek. She might be cute and sexy but get on her bad side and she will give you one hell of a bitch slap.

"H-h-h-h-how dare you touch my breasts"

"Say what!? RAVEN IM GONNA KIIL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MY EVE"

"Your Eve since when was sh-" CRAP SHE HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A PAN. AND WHERE DID THE PAN COME FROM. "OWWWWWWWWW" I fell backwards. CRAP.

"Don't you dare underestimate my love for Eve."

"Your a LESBIAN!?" suddenly Elsword came in the room and took Eve. NO!

**Eve's Pov**

Once Rena said 'don't you dare underestimate my love for Eve,' I shiver was sent down my spine because 1. I'm not a lesbian 2. I might be in love with Elsword, Raven or Chung. I pretended to be asleep hoping I won't get hit by a pan, until some one picked me up and left. I slept in this persons hands.

**Elsword's Pov**

I ran into Raven's room and left for mine I could hear Rena screaming. 'Raven you perv how dare you sleep with my Eve.' I placed her on my bed. 'I want to kiss her, NO I need to kiss her.' I leaned in. My face became hot, my heart started beating and my heart was beating million times per second. And finally my lips met her's. 'E-e-eve~' my tongue found it's way into her mouth and started exploring. Raven was at the door and his eyes widened. I opened one eye to look at him then closed it continuing to kiss Eve. Making him jealous until Eve opened her eyes. They grew. I started blushing. Our lips parted. I didn't want it to end but no Raven had to but in didn't he. She got up and fell to the floor, hiding under the blanket. Awwwwww Eve is so cute when she's frighten.

"Oof" that sound so adorable. Raven was looking at me with a murderous face then he looked at Eve and his murderous face turned into a soft, gentle face. I wanted to punch both faces.

"Elsword you scared her! Hey my little Eve it's me your lover Raven~" I twitched. I saw Eve peek out of the blanket and before you know it she disappeared. You could hear running in the hallways.

**Chung's Pov**

I was headed for Eve's room. Until-

"Oof" my dream girl had bumped into me and the sound she made was ADORABLE! "I'm so sorry Chung, I was somehow kidnapped by Raven. Let me have a sec to change."

"Sure." I flashed her a cheerful smile. 5 minutes later, what I saw at the door was unbelievable. Eve was in the cutest outfit imaginable. I was about to compliment but she put her soft fingers on my soon-to-be-kissed-by-Eve lips.

"Can we go to the swimming pool or something." I nodded I ran back to get my swimming trunks. When I came back, I saw Elsword flirting with my princess. So I grabbed her soft hands, stuck my tongue out at Elsword and left for Elight. Elight was the best pool so far. It had slides, hangout and hot tubs. There was a lot of people most of them were teens and I was a little worried that Eve will be lost but I pushed that a side, but before I went into the males changing room I felt 6 eyes watching me. I knew 4 belonged to those idiots Elsword and Raven but the last pair freaked me out but I need to hurry or Eve will leave me.

**Rena's Pov**

'Chung you bastard. Taking my Eve to the swimming pool. If you dare to do any funny biuissiness I will litterally kill you. Eve will soon be mine and only mine.' But I wonder why Raven and Elsword were in their swimming truncks cause the only person that should be in a swim suit was me. And I was in a pretty hot bikini.

**Chung's Pov**

I finally finished and got out of the change room. What I saw was amazingly amazing. Eve was in the cutest swim suit. It was pure white but in front of her shoulder was a beautiful French penny. My jaw dropped. Then I noticed every DAMN PERVY BOY was looking at her. I gritted my teeth. But it wasn't her fault, it's just that she's so beautiful. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Then her amber eyes met mine. "Chung I'm scared" she said so quietly almost a whisper.

"Don't worry their staring at you cause your beautiful." her cheeks were getting red 'shes so freakin adorable. I took her to the pool. When we got in she was holding me real close to her, not letting go of me. My face started to redden.

"Chung I don't like the water, it's too deep and too cold." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Eve do you know how to swim." she shook her head 'no' perfect. Im going to teach her how to swim and I'm going to be the first one to teach her. "Eve I will teach you how to swim but if your still cold...y-y-y-y-you can hold on to me." I felt eyes staring at me full of anger and the will to kill some one but I ignored it and that to see that Eve buried her face in my chest while her silky white hair was floating on the waters surface.

"Hey cutie pie~" when me and Eve looked who was talking to her, we saw a guy with brown hair, emerald eyes and muscle, I felt Eve's grip tighten on me like an infant holding her mother for her dear life.

"Sir I think your frightening her."

"Shut your mouth I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the hot cutie." I put my arms around her holding her close to me, I was ok with Raven and Elsword but jerks like this make me sick. "Hey sweetie, how about you leave this baby and come with me instead~." when he got closer Eve bit his hand and buried her face deeper into my chest. I held back my giggle. "Ooo~ Feisty, I like that~" before he could grab Eve, I saw 3 legs kicking him.

**Raven's Pov**

'NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MY EVE!' I kicked that guy in the head, Elsword kicked him in the stomach and Rena!? And um well kicked the part where men don't kick other men. "Eve! are you ok!?" I jumped in the pool and hugged Eve. But she was still clinging on to Chung for her dear life. DOES SHE NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE!?

"Raven let go off her, she can't swim so she clung onto me." Oh well, I picked Eve up, bridesmaid style, and thanks to me I'm taller than Elsword and Chung because the water only reached my stomach, as I try to let Eve down she clung onto me and buried her face in my chest causing my face to turn redder than Elsword's hair and as I looked I saw 3 murderous people glaring at me.

"Raven, I want Eve to cling on to me too" Rena suddenly took Eve's head and put her beautiful face in her...BREAST!? Our eyes widened until we all heard a small sound.

"I...can't...BREATHE," then Eve passed out.

"EVE!?" all of us said in unison. I picked up Eve and went for my dorm, and we felt someone following us. On the way Elsword, Rena and Chung kept on complaining when it's their turn to carry Eve. We finnally made it to my dorm and they started to complain again on why we are going to mine instead of their dorm. I lay her on my bed and told everyone to go.

"Hey what about you Raven aren't you going to get out"

"Well this is my dorm" they all twitched.

"Well then-" suddenly we heard something.

"No Raven don't touch my breast, no not again." I started to sweat as the room was filled with a dark aurora.

"Raven, explained your self." they all said.

"I-I-I can explane" suddenly they took what the saw on my dest. A brush, a screw driver and why was my tooth brush on my desk, anyway they all chased me out of my room trying to stab me with the stuff they saw.

**? Pov**

I followed the silver maiden to the school she came from. She will be mine. The three people ran out of the room leaving the maiden alone. i walked in the room and saw her lying on the bed. My little beauty~

**Kat: finally I wanted to finish as quick as I can**

**Everyone but Kat: why?**

**Kat: I dunno**

**Everyone but Kat: -.-**

**Kat: meh anyways can you guys help me on what will happen to Eve cause my mind is completely blank**

**?: I WILL RAPE HER**

**Everyone but Kat: IF YOU DARE TO RAPE HER WE WILL WRIP YOU INTO LITTLE PEICES AND...AND...and? YOU GET THE IDEA THAT WE ARE JUST GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU RAPE HER!**

**Kat: ...bye**


	6. The unexpected guest

**Kat: I'm back in buissness baby and CODE ELECTRA IS NEARLY OUT WOOT**

**Eve: YAY**

**Everyone but Kat and Eve: what about us we want our fame back**

**Kat: uh...let's just start**

**Aisha's Pov**

A saw a man walk in to Raven's room. 'WAIT EVE IS IN THERE' I ran into the room. There I saw the same man, his lips was about to touch Eve's lips and his hand was nearly her under shirt. I walked up to him then- BANG I whacked him with my powerful staff and took Eve to my room, 'Raven might love her but she is still my best friend' I laid her on my bed. She looked so peaceful. 'it's a good thing I came in time otherwise that perv could of raped Eve.' I yawned. 'seems like I'm not the only one who's tired' I smiled softly. I got up to lock the door. I peeked outside. There was the boy on the floor. He came out until Raven, Rena and Chung trampled him. 'So it seems like Raven does love Eve.' I locked the door.I leaned on the door and closed my eyes.

**Flash Back~**

I hid in the bushes behind the bench where Eve and Chung once sat, now Raven got Chung tied him to a stump in the middle of the forest and came back to Eve in Chung's position. I waited there in the same position as Raven and Eve peacefully slept on the bench, Eve was leaning on Raven, her delicate head rested on Raven's shoulder. I still sat there waiting for them to wake up. Until finally I saw some movement in between them. Raven yawned quietly trying his best to not wake Eve. He smiled softly at her. He picked her up bridal style. He stood there staring at her. He leaned in. Their lips,finally touched.

**Flash Back Ends~**

After that I paid less attension to my ex-prince charming. I opened my eyes slowly and approached Eve and slipped in the bed next to her and fell into a deep sleep.

**Raven's Pov**

"CMON GUYS IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR IT WAS ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED TO TOUCH HER BREASTS IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" I shouted desperately trying to make them understand. I ran as fast as I can its a good thing I'm the fastest person in the whole school. And I love it when I get sweaty, take my shirt of and show of to the girls especially MY LITTLE EVEY~!(hey that sounds like eevee)But some how they keep on catching up to me. I gave my self one last boost. I ran into some bushes. I heard screaming and random noises. I peeked out. 'Im out of sight finally' I stood up and walked to my dorm room. I found some one inside. I growled. "WHERE'S EVE,WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE"

"OH so that's the silver maidens name, beautiful. I wonder when we will get children?" that mother fucking bitch said.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION TRAITOR!"

"oh so now I'm the traitor Raven how could you." he tried to sound hurt.

"Oh yea I was brainwashed unlike you...Alex" I gave him a michivious smirk.

"Hmf, oh and if you want you can have Seris back she's no use to me"

"I don't want her anymore I already have someone I love now she is way better than Seris, I still can't believe she left me for you. So now answer my question where is Eve"

"oh the maiden someone took her, that purple bitch took her" 'AISHA!' i ran out the door to Aisha's room. I ran outside the room and left Alex behind. I stood in front of her room, I twisted the knob, again, and again 'Crap she locked the door well at least Eve is in good hands, WAIT but my hands are safe too...ish' I sighed and left going to my room to beat up Alex. (Screams were heard out of Raven's room)

**Kat: uh hi guys I know this chapter sucked I'm currently having writers block sorry so give me some idea's please**

**Aish and Eve: *snuggles in bed***

**Kat: *yawns* guess I'm tried too I'm going to have kat nap see guys in the next chap *turns into Kat and sleeps on Raven's lap***

**Elsword and Chung: WHAT NO FAIR WHY IS SHE ON RAVEN'S LAP AND NOT MINE!? *death glare each other***

**Raven: *blush***

**Rena: NO FAIR~ Q~Q**

**Raven: *blush* see you guys in the next chapter b-b-bye**


End file.
